


Can't Help Falling in Love

by abraxos_is_toothless



Series: Learning Eachother and Learning to Love [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is soft, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Neil can sing, Renee can sing, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Wedding Fluff, my babies are allowed to heal, sue me if you disagree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: Nicky finds out Neil can sing and asks him to sing at his wedding. Neil has a little surprise of his own. Also Andrew is head over heels in love.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: Learning Eachother and Learning to Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772548
Comments: 19
Kudos: 200





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by a tumblr post. Set a little before 'Move or I'll stab you' in this series.  
> Songs in this fic are:  
> Coffee by beabadoobee  
> Adele's version of Make You Feel My Love  
> Can't help falling in love by Elvis Presley  
> I don't own the songs or the lyrics but seriously if you haven't then go have a listen:)  
> Neil singing is in italics, Renee singing is bolded and the two of them singing together is in italics AND bolded.

The foxes knew that Renee could sing, they had managed to get her to show them only once, it was during one of the girls stupid drinking nights and they were all quite stunned. Andrew, not one for music at all really, was impressed but nothing would ever sound as beautiful as a certain blue eyed boy.

Andrew had caught him once; he’d just closed the door to their apartment after coming back from his monthly breakfast with Bee, when he heard faint murmurings from the kitchen. Leaning against the kitchen doorway, arms folded across his chest, he hadn’t been able to stop the small smile that graced his lips. Neil was swaying his hips slightly, slowly brewing coffee and pulling their mugs out of the cupboard softly singing under his breath, although loud enough to be heard.

_And I promise that one day I'll feel fine_

_And I promise that one day I'll feel alright_

He hadn’t even been bothered when he’d turned to see Andrew standing there watching him, just simply walked over, hips still swaying, blue eyes not breaking from his hazel ones as he continued singing.

_And I'll make a cup of coffee_

_With the right amount of sugar_

_How you like it_

_And I'll make a cup of coffee_

_With the right amount of sugar_

_How you like it_

_How you like it_

He’d placed gentle kisses to Andrew’s cheeks and a quick peck on his lips before walking back over to pour the coffee. His junkie was an incredibly cheesy idiot when he wanted to be.

Ever since then whenever Andrew asked, or if he was having one of his bad days, Neil would sing whatever his new favourite song was in that moment, or one of the few that Andrew quite liked the sound of when it came from his partner’s lips. Unfortunately, Nicky had noticed Neil singing a few weeks ago during one of their Skype calls and his cousin had lost his mind, asking if Neil would sing for him with Renee as a wedding present. Renee was too kind and Neil never liked to tell any of the foxes ‘no’ and so here they were, sat in some hotel in Germany just a few hours after the couple had said I do and Andrew was squeezing Neil’s thigh to stop it from jiggling.

“You need to calm down, Abram.”

Renee was on Neil’s other side quietly telling him that because they were together it would all go nicely and blah, blah, blah. He knew why he was nervous of course, always telling Andrew he wasn’t that good but if it made him happy he would do it all day. Soon enough, his incredibly emotional and annoying cousin was tapping on a glass to get everyone’s attention.

“Before we do anything I’d like to thank you all for coming today to watch me tie my soul to the love of my life,” he looked down at Erik quickly, rubbing his thumb across his cheek, “It has been a very long journey to be able to get here and I couldn’t be happier to spend the day with all of you. But now for the second main event, I’ve managed to wrangle two of my lovely friends into singing for me as a wedding present, and so I give you, Renee Walker and Neil Josten.”

There was applauding and loud cheers from around the room but none louder than the other foxes, having never heard Neil singing at all. Andrew brought up his hand and placed a quick to the back of it before he disappeared up to the front of the room with Renee. Just as a tune from somewhere in the room started up, a tiny body was dropped into his lap and he looked down to see the Boyd-Wilds girl with her arms crossed and a grumpy face, just as Boyd himself took Neil’s vacated seat. Andrew turned to him and asked, “What’s wrong with my Leila bear, Matthew?”

Matt sighed but before he could answer, Leila beat him to it. “I want Unca Eel! You get ‘im Unca ‘Drew.”

He couldn’t help the little smirk that graced his lips, everyone knew that all of the kids were obsessed with Neil, but that was because he spoiled them rotten, even when he was told not to do so. Andrew tapped his finger on the girl’s nose before moving her around and putting her up on his shoulders. “How’s that? You can watch Neil and Renee singing from up there.”

Leila simply giggled, problem forgotten as Matt whispered a quick, “Thank you.”

He was suddenly distracted as Renee began singing, obviously agreeing to go first so Neil had time to get control of his nerves.

**When the rain is blowing in your face**

**And the whole world is on your case**

**I could offer you a warm embrace**

**To make you feel my love**

And then Neil started and Andrew ~~hated~~ loved the way it caused his stomach to do that stupid little flip flop thingy.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

When they started singing together Andrew had to admit that it would have been a wonderful career for the two, if his junkie didn’t love Exy so much.

**_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_ **

**_But I would never do you wrong_ **

**_I've known it from the moment that we met_ **

**_No doubt in my mind where you belong_ **

**_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_ **

**_I'd go crawling down the avenue_ **

**_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_ **

**_To make you feel my love_ **

As he looked around the room, Andrew noticed Nicky was bawling while Erik rubbed his back, Dan and Matt had proud smiles on their faces and Allison couldn’t take her eyes off of her wife. Kevin was clearly surprised by Neil as he was very wide-eyed and Aaron looked as though he would rather be anywhere else, but Andrew could see the happiness on his brother’s face quite clearly. Bee and Abby had wistful smiles on their faces, happy that Nicky could finally be who he always had been. The person’s reaction that surprised Andrew the most was Wymack, who was staring at Neil with a smile and a few tears in the corner of his eyes.

Saving that little tidbit for later, he turned back to face the duo just as the last few words of the song rang through the air, sung by Neil who’s mic was shaking a little in his hand.

_To make you feel my love_

Nicky was on his feet in an instant, clapping and cheering, sobs wracking through his chest as the pair walked back over to the table and he saw Reynolds tuck some of Renee’s hair behind her ear from the corner of his eye. Andrew brought Leila down from his shoulders and stood as Neil approached and the girl was wriggling out of his arms when he was close enough.

“Unca Eel!”

Neil caught her as she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tight. After she was satisfied with her Neil cuddles, she pulled back and put tiny hands on his cheeks, unfazed by the scars there. “Dat pretty Eel.” He watched as Neil placed little kisses over the girl's face as she squealed once more.

“Thank you Lele.”

Matt took her from Neil when she had calmed slightly, planting her on his hip as he brought a hand up to pat Neil on the back. “That really was amazing bro,” a dip of his head as a thank you, “but I’m afraid I have to get a certain little miss back to her mother.”

They shared a few ‘see you laters’ and then it was just the two of them standing there, Neil looking at Andrew a little sheepishly. He brought a hand up to move a few rogue curls behind the red head’s ear before letting his hand cup his cheek and watched as he leaned into the gesture, bringing his own hand up to keep Andrew’s in place.

“Can we go up to our room now ‘Drew? It’s very overwhelming down here.” Neil asked it so gently that he couldn’t refuse. They said goodnight to Nicky and Erik, Nicky trying to hug Andrew before thinking better of it, and Erik giving polite handshakes and kind words. They didn’t bother with everyone else, knowing they’d all be having breakfast together the next day and simply began making their way up to their designated room. Neil held his hand all the way up, softly rubbing his thumb against his knuckles and Andrew was glad for it, considering they were on one of the higher floors of the hotel. Once they were inside of their room, their suit jackets were discarded and Neil rolled his shirt sleeves to his elbows, which caused Andrew to feel as though his knees were going to buckle because it was so _fucking hot_.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of such thoughts, he started towards the bathroom to get ready for bed but was stopped by a question that echoed slightly in the quiet room.

“Dance with me, yes or no?”

“We’ve just left the place where there is music for dancing, and you chose to wait until now to ask me?”

Neil just gave him a frustrated look and didn’t answer.

“Yes, Neil, I’ll dance with you.” The red head let out a relieved breath, as if he was worried about something, but Andrew didn’t have time to dwell on it before Neil took Andrew’s left hand in his right and then brought his free one to Neil’s shoulder. Once Neil seemed to have situated them the way he wanted, he wrapped his other arm around Andrew’s waist and started moving them into a slow dance. After a few minutes, those bright blue eyes kept staring into his own hazel as he started singing once more, but this time, Andrew couldn’t help the catch of his breath and the way his heart rate picked up.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

The little boy he was all those years ago, told himself he wouldn’t cry ever again because crying was weak and feelings made you vulnerable. But now Andrew couldn’t stop the tears as he stared at Neil and he struggled to keep hold of himself as he pulled Neil down to press their foreheads together, close enough to hear the rest of the words.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, Take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Neil kept them moving for a little bit longer even after he finished singing; slowly bring them to a standstill as he moved a trembling hand into his pocket. Andrew could feel the few deep breaths he took before he started to speak, light whispers in the space between them.

“I hadn’t planned to do this today, since it's Nicky’s big day. Hell, I hadn’t even planned to do it for a little while yet, because I’m so fucking nervous, but I’ve been keeping this in my pocket since I bought it a few weeks ago.” Andrew looked down as he pulled out a little box and flipped it open, revealing a simple titanium black ring, which looked to have little engravings on. When he lifted his head back to look at Neil, he realised this was actually happening. He wasn’t imagining things.

“I know you hate it when I get all sappy and emotional, but I need you to know that I love you, and that I want to spend the rest of my life tied to you in every way possible. We can have a big wedding or a small one, we can get married in five years or even ten if that’s what you choose. I don’t care, so long as I get to do it with you. So, before I lose my nerve and mess everything up completely, will you marry me, Andrew?”

Andrew tried to stop his voice from breaking, but it was no use, there was no stopping the emotions he’d already let in. “Yes. Yes, you fucking sentimental idiot, yes.”

Neil was crying too slightly, pushing the ring onto Andrew’s finger and kissing it before he let go. When Andrew brought his hand closer he could finally see the little engravings more clearly. There was a tiny lock and key and both of their initials. Before he could think, he grabbed Neil’s face and pulled him into a kiss that was much softer than he had intended, a few gentle pecks and a clash of teeth before there was any sort of rhythm to it. After what felt like hours they pulled apart, lips red and swollen, eyes red from crying- he’d deny ever doing so to anyone, except for Renee and Bee if they ever shared this special moment. He breathed against Neil’s lips, “What’s the lock and key for, Abram?”

“You gave me a key and called it home. That’s what you’ll always be to me. Home.”

When they were lying together a few hours later, Neil fast asleep, but both still slightly sweaty after not taking their hands off of each other, Andrew stared down at the expanse of tanned skin, scars and a mop of red curls, not forgetting the one particular mole he loved so dearly and was only able to agree with his fiancé’s earlier words.

_Home. They would always be each other’s home._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, all of your feedback is appreciated<3 one day I shall put this series in the order the events actually happen but I'm afraid today is not that day:)


End file.
